


Wanirua Science High School - Origins (will be on hold until further notice) and

by Krowaidanaz



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowaidanaz/pseuds/Krowaidanaz
Summary: Wanirua Science High School! The best school for the sciences in Wanirua and its students are one of the brightest in the nation.The question stands though, where did they come from, and how did they find out about the school,?Take a trip around Wanirua to find particular students of interests and follow them in their adventures inside (and outside the school)*Set in a fictional world in the year of 2017*DISCLAIMER: The events that take place here and the people and places involved that resemble real life are PURELY COINCIDENTAL.Tags will be added as the story progresses.





	Wanirua Science High School - Origins (will be on hold until further notice) and

**Author's Note:**

> aaahhh hi!! its my first work here, and i dont know how it will turn out, but i do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> i forgot all my social media accounts but ill post them at a later date

“It's the best high school for the sciences and I haven't heard a single damn thing about it in my past 11 years of my life! I, Nicolas La Fuente, will do my best to get into the best high school for the sciences!” I declared in a positive manner to my friends at an inconspicuous table in our school cafeteria.

“Eh? My mom's been on it for a year now, saying I should really get into the school because of its benefits,” my tall, white-haired friend, Jaeger Svunsvik, replied, sounding a bit bored.

“Haven't you heard? They even pay the students to learn there! Plus you get to see the school in all its glory as it went down through the decades that were filled with events!” my other friend, Lanuola Fetuilelagi Rongomaiwhenua (whoever has the time and effort to spell her full name must have been a real satisfaction for her parents) colourfully announced some of the many benefits the school has to offer.

“At least that's what the Main Campus holds for its passers. I heard they're opening up the last campus near us, here in the Nihe'erami region! Pretty cool to have one near us instead of going to the other campuses,” Lanuola added.

“Yeah! I'm taking the entrance exam and I'm aiming for Main. Are both of you also gonna take it?” I asked with excitement.

“I am. Any campus is fine for me,” Jaeger tiredly says. Now that I think about it, he needs some sleep, just not here and now though.

“I'm also taking the exam! Also, you should aim for Main, why settle for just regional?” Lanuola's chipper voice resounded in our ears.

“Y'know, she has a point. It's more fun in Main too!” I added.

That was how I ended up studying real hard for the entrance exam set this late November. I remember having a stack of notes for it in my bedroom and then just collapsing on my bed in my room moments after. And today is just late October. I still have one more month to go! 

* * *

Time flew quickly and now it's the entrance exam! It's called "Test of the Nines" officially or the "Tottin" in short. It's held yearly every late November. Since our family doesn't live on the island of the main campus, I took the test in the Kokōri National High School, which thankfully isn't that far from where I live. Lanuola and Jaeger were there too, albeit in different rooms. We also had to arrive early, like 7:30 am early.

"Building 2, Room 76, seat 30" is what is said on my exam pass. I never really registered that Kokōri NHS is big as I didn't really go near that school very often, but it's still big. I mean, have you seen how spacious the rooms are? It can fit 30 people, and that's just one room. They have 40 of these rooms in one building, and they have 4 buildings. The government sure do put a lot of their funding into education, or is it just that this high school is special. I don't know, point is it's big.

"Looking a little lost?"

Huh? Am I being called?

"Umm yes I am lost. Where is Room 76?" I ask to someone who seems to also be a test taker.

"Oh, we're in the same room! Just follow me instead." So this guy is in the same room as me. Weird, but he seems nice enough so I'll let it slide for now.

"What's your name, and how did you know that I was lost?" I queried while we walk towards Room 76.

"I'm Leif Lethearic, and I have a sister that studies here. She's just one batch above us so she's relatively new, but she knows where she goes around. Her name's Siobhan by the way, and she took the lateral exams for WSHS. Hope we both pass Tottin to get into the school, especially the main! It only accepts the top 240 students." he's energetic to say the least.

* * *

We finally arrived at the 76, and we took our respective seats. Looks like we're on opposite sides of the room.

"Okay! Our first test will be English, and it will take 1 hour for you to complete, which means the test will end at 9:00 am. It is 7:55 am, prepare what you need as we will start in a few minutes," our proctor cheerfully said. I look to the schedule on the board, and found out we're not gonna be released until 12:30pm. Surely they're gonna give us a break right? The test papers were given and the proctor gave us the signal to start on it. 

* * *

Turns out they did give us a break. It's 10:15 am now, which is about halfway through our break time that ends at 10:25 am. English was surprisingly really easy, but I did have a little trouble during the Math test. Up next though were Science and Abstract Reasoning in that order. Man, WaSci does not make it easy to get into, and is not to be dealt like a joke!

* * *

Finally, the test is done! It was a bit difficult too, especially the Math part, I didn't like it. I tried to go down to meet up with Lanuola and Jaeger when Leif tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, I never asked for your name before since I forgot. So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Nicolas La Fuente, but you can call me Nico!"

On the outside, Leif seems really outgoing considering his sunny disposition, but he's just a ray of moonlight in the clear skies, giving you a sense of peace when you bask in it. We made small talk while we both went down and out of the building.

Sadly though, we had to part ways to join up with our own group of friends.

"So, how was the test like, guys?" Lanuola asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"Didn't do well in Abstract Reasoning. I really did not understand what went where and why this goes there. Math was easy though, took me like 40 minutes with some time to spare," Jaeger softly but firmly said.

"English was easy. Like, really easy, and the stories were really interesting too! Math… I didn't like Math. Who can find the value of x in multiple problems over the course of an hour? What even is the difference between an equation and an expression? It's just too petty if you ask me," I dejectedly said.

"Oh. Science was really fun to take! It just lets you think creatively when you're finding out what happens next when this happens. How come Abstract was difficult for you Jaeger?" Lanuola basically chirped like a hummingbird.

"Too confusing to understand. The patterns were really hard to discern from the multiple diagrams presented. Also, the difference between an expression and an equation is that an equation equates to something while an expression does not. If you weren't listening, an equation has an equals sign while an expression does not." Jaeger explained. I finally got it.

"...I've been craving ice cream, do you all want to get some?" Jaeger hopefully asked. Of course, us being little kids at that time, wanted ice cream, so we all went down to eat at an ice cream café in Kuhura Tane'āi or Kuhura City.

* * *

I was just playing games on my computer when my mom practically squealed out of nowhere.

"Nico, Nico! Look here at the list of passers! You passed the entrance exam! You're listed as a passer for the Nihe'erami Campus though, but that's enough for me! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Wait.

 **What**.

There's a list of passers already? I wasn't even aware!

Hastily, I checked the internet to see if there actually is a list, or my mom is just joking around. Turns out it isn't, and I'm listed as one of the passers to NIC, Nihe'erami Ihaeki Campus, ihaeki being a Waniruan word for "Regional".

_ping!_

I pulled out my phone and saw the notification I got from our friend group chat.

 

 **deathlypale** : hey uhhh, the list is out if y'all haven't seen it yet. i passed both main and nrc

 **impossiblename** : yeah! i saw it just now, and found out that i passed both main and nrc.

 **espanyormal** : my mom told me i only passed nrc. i still passed tho :DDD

 **espanyormal** : what campus are y'all going for??? it should be obvious where im going

 **impossiblename** : main because its a good place there. its just too far away though.

 **deathlypale** : im going to main too. we have a condo near the school itself so i wouldnt have to worry

 **impossiblename** : luckyyyy

 **espanyormal** : traitors, leaving me here ;-;;;;

 **impossiblename** : we can transfer campuses if we dont like it at main!

 **espanyormal** : thats rad! i should get going now, its getting late. go sleep and rest while we prepare for the coming days

 **impossiblename** : yes dad

 **deathlypale** : yes dad

And with that, everyone went off their phones. I don't know what future WSHS-NIC holds for me, but it sure as hell will be a good one


End file.
